Starting The Academy: Chapter 1
by Mei Michigo
Summary: Mei Michigo a rogue ninja has disguised herself as a boy to pursue a journey to greatness and prove her father wrong. Naruto's taken an intrest and insisted he'll insist Mei as she starts the academy. Will Sasuke uncover secrets or will Sakura?


"**Who's the new guy" "whose Naruto 's friend" "Sasuke 's got competition now" was all Mei could make out throughout the constant whispers as she passed through the hallway along with Naruto.**

"**Naruto I need to visit the ugghh little boys room I'll meet you up, ok?" said Mei.**

"**Be quick! Class is about to start and I want to show you what NARUTO UZUMAKI is all about" Naruto declared. "Ughh looking forward to that Naruto" Mei replied as she ran towards the lavatories.**

**Mei finally found the doors to the lavatories she walked in to find a screaming bunch of girls "Get out!" "Ahhh!" "Get out you freak". Mei remembered she was still disguised as a boy. "I'm sorry" said Mei dodging and avoiding all the scrunched up balls of toilet paper being thrown in her direction.**

**That was close she thought to herself.**

"**Hey you!" shouted a unknown voice as she left the girls lavatory.**

"**Me?" replied Mei**

"**Yes, you. You couldn't honestly think you could walk into the academy without being caught. I can see right through that disguise" said a guy with unusual green clothing and shiny black hair.**

**Mei was panicking now. Could this guy really know her secret already?**

"**What disguise?" was all Mei could think of instead of running for her life.**

**The unknown person replied "It's obvious you're a SPY nothing gets past Rock Lee" **

"**A **_**spy**_**?" Mei replied trying not to burst out laughing "Look Lee Rocky"**

"**Rock Lee" he interrupted.**

"**Ok, ughmm Lee. If supposedly I was a Spy why would I waste my time in an academy? When what I should be doing is trying to make my way into the tower where the Hukage is located because If I needed information wouldn't that be the most sensible place to start?" she replied.**

"**That is true, Hmmm It seems I didn't think this through" mumbled Rock Lee.**

"**Forget about it for now, but shouldn't we be getting to class?" Mei informed Rock Lee.**

"**You are correct" said Rock Lee as they began to run in opposite directions.**

"**Lee!" Mei shouted back.**

"**Yes" replied Lee.**

"**Do you know what class Naruto Uzumaki is in?" Mei called back.**

"**FOLLOW ME!" He replied as Mei made a u-turn towards Lee.**

**They both entered a busy classroom full of pupils. Rock Lee had whisked off to sit with his own teammates and there was no sign of Naruto or even a sensei leaving Mei all own her own. **

**There was a smaller crowd of girls surrounding Sasuke who once again looked very uninterested.**

**Sasuke and Mei had caught each others eye again causing the mob of girls surrounding Sasuke to turn and face Mei as well. **

"**Who's that?" was all Mei could here. Her heart was pounding faster and faster the last thing Mei needed was unwanted attention on herself.**

**A familiar voice was calling her. "Mei over her!" **

"**Mei DOWN here!" the voice was getting clearer. It was Naruto's he was stuck underneath the mob of girls surrounding Sasuke. Mei never knew she'd feel so relieved to see Naruto again.**

**The room became suddenly silent and she could feel breathing on the back of her neck.**

**She turned round to meet the eyes of…**

"**Kakashi Sensei you're late a-again!" screamed Naruto.**

**Causing Sakura to punch Naruto in the mouth. "Shut it Naruto" she whispered to him.**

"**Sorry, I was informed we had a new student and needed to change the training for today" Kakashi informed the class with a smirk on his face whilst pressing his hands on Mei shoulders.**

"**Alright then young man if you could take a seat.." Kakashi whispered to Mei.**

"**Where?" replied Mei as she looked around the classroom to realize no seats were available.**

"**Uggh, Good Question just stand here for now we'll be out of here soon anyways." Kakashi re-assured Mei.**

"**Today we are going to be changeling your agility, power, skill, balance, knowledge and a whole lot more."**

"**Question Sensei?" called Sakura**

"**Go on" replied Kakashi Sensei**

" **Are we going to be in our regular teams?" asked Sakura as she turned to look as Sasuke lovingly. Mean while Mei also realized a blonde haired girl two rows behind Sakura giving her a look full of jealousy and hate.**

"**Good question. We **_**were **_**going to be in or regular teams **_**but**_** because of the sudden arrival of Mei, it wouldn't work. Instead I decided in splitting you all up into groups, girls and boys to be exact. It's just for today." Answered Kakashi Sensai.**

"**Ok lets get started! The girls will be staying in here for the first hour undergoing a knowledge test on chakra control and hand signs whilst the boys will follow me and undergo one hour of extreme physical tests" Kakashi informed the class excitedly.**

**Making the girls groan in disappointment. **

**Already Mei was experiencing the benefits of disguising herself as a boy.**

"**Mei wait up!" screamed Naruto as the boys followed Kakashi Sensei onto the training grounds.**

"**Hey Naruto, do you know someone called Rock Lee?" asked Mei.**

"**Who bushy brow? Yes, he's a little loopy but when it comes to training he's as hard as a rock" smiled Naruto.**

"**Why?" said Naruto**

"**Nothing, just checking I'm making the right friends" she re-assured Naruto.**

**Kakashi opened the academy doors to reveal a huge training field full of trees.**

"**The first test is simple. The first person to get the red flag located on top of that tree in the far distance and bring it back wins. This Test is about speed, skill and chakra control. Any questions?" asked Kakashi Sensei.**

"**So basically the winner is the person that passes the finish line with the flag . Not completely about who collects the flag from the tree first?" asked Mei.**

"**You're Correct. So let me put this in simpler terms. Even if you are the first to collect the flag it's the person who brings it back to the finish line without it being compromised by a fellow ninja which is the real challenge." Kakashi replied.**

"**Is that all the questions then?" asked Kakashi.**

**Everyone nodded. Mei realized there was a lot of competition as she looked around. Remembering what Naruto told her about the different types of jutsu's students possessed.**

"**Alright then if you could all line up horizontally along here. When you here the siren you can start, good luck!" said Kakashi.**

"**Good Luck Mei and try to keep up if you can Sasuke" Naruto whispered**

"**Naruto It'll be a Miracle if you even make it back" Sasuke retaliated.**

**Everyone was positioned; the siren was suddenly let off as Kakashi Sensei yelled "**_**GO**_**!" All the students including Mei were gone in the blink of an eye.**

*** ***

Mei Michigo has stumbled into the Leaf Village but there's a twist she's disguised herself as a boy. It's her first day at Konoha and she's attracted more than she can handle. Will she prove her father wrong and show girls can become successful ninjas? or will Sasuke blow her cover before she can even begin her journey to greatness.


End file.
